<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【最王】冬日 by bluLan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28854870">【最王】冬日</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluLan/pseuds/bluLan'>bluLan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:48:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28854870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluLan/pseuds/bluLan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>老夫老妻。<br/>其实只是foot job和dirty talk<br/>无真实插入性行为(</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【最王】冬日</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“就算这样，今年冬天也未免太冷了吧——”<br/>未道完的抱怨被吞没在呼啸的寒风里，冻得四肢僵硬的最原终一连忙笨拙地合上侦探社的门，好让这无孔不入的寒意被阻挡在外。背靠着门疲累地靠住，被毛衣棉衣围巾包裹的严严实实的身体似一只圆滚滚的企鹅，虽然没能在外面的冰天雪地里带来多少温度，却还是让他在室内逐渐找回了些许温暖。<br/>脸上冰冷的僵硬感融化一点，最原终一对着面前等待着的紫发恋人弯了嘴角。</p><p>“王马君，我回来了。”</p><p> </p><p>“最原酱，西伯利亚工作辛苦喽！和企鹅玩得开心吗？”<br/>“我才没有去西伯利亚，而且企鹅在南极——我根本也不像企鹅。”<br/>“最原酱被说像北极熊会比较开心？”<br/>“西伯利亚也没有北极熊！说到底我只是出门完成一下工作而已。”</p><p>最原一边习惯性吐槽一边乖乖站在原地，任由个子娇小的恋人靠近，来解他在乱舞寒风中绕成一团的围巾。<br/>“下次出门给最原酱系个蝴蝶结就好了。”<br/>比刚交往时要长一点的紫发松松的在脑后扎了起来，还是孩子一样可爱的脸仍带着鲜明的笑意。王马整个人缩在稍微有点大的宽松毛衣里，高领包裹住了整个脖子，衬着带着红晕的白皙小脸。<br/>恋人在他脖颈处动作，温软的手指不时划拨过敏感的肌肤，带来过电般的触感。满心的爱意和热意一起上升，最原注视对方头顶可爱发旋的视线开始情不自禁下移，嘟囔抱怨着却时刻溢着愉悦的琉璃般紫色眼眸，开开合合说着话的柔软粉色唇瓣，甚至是被衣领掩盖的昨夜舔舐啃咬出的青红吻痕和牙印——让他思绪渐渐偏移。</p><p>他是尽可能想要温柔对待王马的，从刚开始交往他就知道对方就是个满口谎言的小骗子，因此在床上，就算对方说什么‘完全不痛快点进来’之类的话，最原也要坚持开拓到对方完全湿润才能放心。王马作为恶之总统身手很好，最原一开始总是无奈的被反推倒骑乘很多次，在不断挫折中站起来加强身体锻炼，终于一部分凭借着长高拉开的身高差在到此为止的恋爱战争中取得了微微的胜利。侦破对方床上的谎言，靠身体诚实的反馈来学习爱抚的技巧，因此过激点的行为也——</p><p>“咬的很疼哦最原酱，像野兽一样狠狠咬住我的脖子侧边，害得我只能穿高领毛衣哦？”<br/>“啊，那个，抱歉…”<br/>围巾不知道什么时候已经被挂在旁边的衣架上了，王马环抱手臂恶意地勾起笑容。<br/>“道歉是很快，但反正最原酱根本不会听人说话啦。让你进来的时候也犹犹豫豫的，让你出去也根本不听，”纤白的手指拉开一点领子，露出一点斑驳的情色痕迹来，“连这么高的地方都有喔，我照镜子的时候也吓了一跳。”<br/>“呃…”<br/>“性欲真是旺盛呢，明明一开始的时候还装模作样地说什么‘不想伤到王马君’，现在就是这样对待我的吗？我只是最原酱的泄欲工具而已吗？！我好悲惨呜啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！”<br/>“唔啊啊不要哭了隔壁会听到的！！是因为王马君很喜欢，稍微用牙咬一下的话就会发出很好听的声音，里面也会夹得很紧我才——”注意到王马迅速变回了笑吟吟的神情，最原硬着头皮磕磕绊绊做了结束语：“做得太久都是我的错，对不起。”<br/>“脸皮太薄了最原酱，我还想多听点呢~”盈盈的目光扫过最原宽大的衣物，王马意味不明地笑了笑，“外面的衣服脱了吧，屋里有被炉。”</p><p> </p><p>#</p><p>“呼~”<br/>脱下蓬松外套的最原钻进被炉里，不由得长呼一口气。</p><p>“很暖和吧！哇，最原酱还是好冷！”<br/>小号的日式被炉桌很容易就能碰到对方的腿，光着脚的王马蹭过最原的裤子，冰的打了个哆嗦。<br/>“我才刚进来，还没有恢复温度。”最原撑起手臂想往后移移，小腿却被对面的人迅速用腿缠住。</p><p>“王马君，很冷的哦。”<br/>“那我来温暖最原酱，老实地给我靠近点！”<br/>习惯了恋人的颐指气使，最原无奈笑着乖乖地缩进被炉。王马用脚试着往前探，双腿包住最原还有些微寒意的身体部位，浅浅地吸着凉气。</p><p>对方的腿贴着自己小腿温柔勾起，脚在大腿处玩闹般蹭来蹭去，带起一阵阵暖意。寒冷被驱散，最原被炉里的下半身渐渐回暖。正当与恋人肢体触碰带来的安心感和温暖的环境加速了睡意，对方的裸足摩挲过大腿内侧的柔软布料，缓缓地停在了正中间。<br/>“唔？”</p><p>不是错觉，恢复常温的身体重新变得敏感。足面有节奏的轻轻揉着沉睡——或者说半沉睡的部位，饶有趣味地拨弄了一会儿，很是想彰显存在感地加大了点力气踩了下去。<br/>“王马君？！”</p><p>紫发小恶魔双手交叉抵在下巴，眯着眼睛快活地轻笑。<br/>“我还以为最原酱睡着了呢~可不能睡哦？”<br/>“为什么...突然？！”<br/>“很突然吗？”轻声的呢喃像恶魔的低语，紫眸流转过情欲的光，“刚才在玄关，明明摸了下脖子最原酱就很有感觉。很想做吗？想做的吧？穿着宽大的裤子其实里面硬起来了？因为我刚抱怨了最原酱的野兽行径所以努力忍住了？真可爱♡~”<br/>王马双手撑在身后保持平衡，另一只足加入进来，从侧边抚慰已经站起来的下半身。两边弓起的足部隔着裤子夹紧了性器，灵巧地上下套弄起来。</p><p> </p><p>“最原酱硬的好快，明明是大人了还不能控制过剩的性欲吗？刚才在玄关处的时候在想什么？最原酱那——么紧紧地用吃人的眼神看着我，我很怕唉♡~”<br/>“...不，不是这样的...我没有......”<br/>“最原酱想在玄关做其实我也没问题的？我反抗也没有用吧？昨晚也是，大前夜也是，明明说不要了，最原酱还是那么粗暴地插进来最后还射在里面，里面都灌满了哦？最原酱也太多了，反正只要被碰下面就受不了，无论小穴还是嘴都超级喜欢，连脚也是吧？”<br/>王马脚上的动作故意停顿了一下，胯部被施加的快感随之停滞了一瞬。被蹂躏的下身和对方充斥情欲色彩的描述勾起了欲望，脑海一片空白，最原下意识地动了一下腰，然后快速反应过来。</p><p>“呜！”<br/>“糟糕！看来最原酱真的连脚也可以呢，这种前所未有的变态程度我真的大吃一惊哦！”<br/>紫罗兰色杏眼里闪耀着星星，带着孩子般发现了糖果的纯洁笑容。与此同时，王马的右脚抬起，隔着布料轻轻踩在最原的小腹上。<br/>“乖孩子，自己解开腰带把鸡鸡放出来。”</p><p>温暖的被炉桌遮掩了淫靡的情事，最原上身仍规整地系着出门前恋人帮忙打好的领带，下半身被盖在米色的小被子下面。对面的王马脸上仍旧带着红晕，是因为被炉里传递的热量，也许更是因为对最原的言语责而显得兴奋不已。即使说出淫言秽语，他也能像这样一副天真无邪的神情。<br/>但是对最原来说，无论对方是嘲弄逗趣的笑脸，还是隐忍失神的泣颜。像之前一样插进柔软湿润的后穴，像现在一样被白皙修长的足触碰阴茎，他都为之意乱情迷。</p><p>静谧的室内响起衣物摩擦的微弱声音。</p><p>“呢嘻嘻，这就给你哦♡”</p><p>粉嫩的脚趾灵活地抵上赤裸的柱身，顺着夹紧龟头，沾着不断溢出前列腺液。轻轻踩踏按压鼓胀起来的精囊，揉弄根部和睾丸连接处，王马细细观察低头喘息的最原，不断变换合适的力度，触碰敏感点。透明的液体把阴部弄得一塌糊涂，白皙的足也涂上温暖粘稠的体液。相应地，脚下蓬勃的性器也开始越来越热越来越大。</p><p>“...唔嗯......”<br/>“舒服吗？但是抬着脚我很累，最原酱可以自己努力一下吗♡？”<br/>“...我知道了。”</p><p>最原修长的双手分别抓住纤细的脚腕，王马配合着分开膝盖让足心相对并在一起，留出一道暧昧的细缝，昂起的下身对准空隙，就着滑腻的液体缓缓挺了进去。</p><p>“...呼”<br/>“哈，最原酱很大嘛，我都有点夹不住哦~”<br/>“我会握紧你的。”<br/>“我超喜欢这样一本正经说黄段子的最原酱喽♡”</p><p>王马的双腿因为费力抬起而微微颤抖，操进本不应该存在的穴道时，身体也会像被进入一样顶弄到来回前后晃动。注视着恋人微红，喘息着的迷离神色，最原缓缓加快了套弄的速度。</p><p>“哈啊，最原酱都没有什么要说的吗？专心致志地玩弄我的脚？我好寂寞~？”<br/>“...抱歉，我不太知道该说什么......”<br/>“嘛，感想就可以了吧，我也没想到最原酱连这种挤出来的洞都能插得那么开心。说些什么展现最原酱变态本性的东西吧？比如把恋人当性玩具玩弄很开心，王马君请帮我解决一生的性欲什么的！最原酱干脆买个飞机杯吧——”<br/>“不要。”<br/>“...诶？”</p><p>“因为是王马君，我才...想要做。插进去也好，因为是在王马君里面，所以才感觉那么温暖又柔软，所以才......想要射进去。”</p><p>“射进去的时候很舒服，但最重要的是王马君眼角的泪水很可爱，带着鼻音的呜咽声也很可爱，里面也会突然夹紧湿的更厉害。想让你更舒服，想听到王马君被射在里面时抓紧我，喊我的名字...”</p><p>“现在这样，虽然是王马君的脚，但是因为是你我也会兴奋......”<br/>“最原酱什么时候会说这么多话的，好可怕？！虽然一长串下来果然都是变态发言呢。”<br/>“呃...对不起。”</p><p>“嘻嘻，但是被宣称为处男侦探的唯一自慰素材也不无聊哦？”</p><p>王马歪着头，额前的紫色长发微微晃动，他轻轻皱着眉，眯起有点湿漉漉的葡萄色眼睛，微微吐露点嫩红的舌尖。<br/>“别说多余的话了，快插进来。很麻很痒所以，快点给我~”</p><p>足部细嫩的皮肤被磨的发红，脚趾微微扣住，可怜地打着颤。最原上下动作手臂，加快频率的时候，王马不再压抑自己的喘息，甚至故意配合发出了色情淫乱的呻吟。<br/>“嗯啊，最原酱，太快了♡”<br/>“一跳一跳的，在我里面...”<br/>“最原酱♡...最原酱！♡”</p><p>性器摩擦的地方仿佛不再是恋人的足底。迎合着插入速度的情色淫语，如同真的插入了淌着淫水的小穴。坚硬发烫的性器破开柔嫩脆弱的入口，操进成熟红艳的软肉中，被吮吸包裹。穴肉缠绵地挤压着阴茎，在退出时依依不舍地挽留，等待着下一次被填满的充实快感。</p><p>“王马君，流了好多水。”<br/>“嗯啊，哈~，里面，最原酱，想要射进来！♡”<br/>双手好像握紧的是恋人的腰部，在潮湿的极乐之地挺入拔出，感受着性器贴合摩擦的火热温度。王马脖子向后仰起，露出面临高潮的难耐神色，眼尾发红，尾音缠绵。眼前的动人情态与无数个日夜颠鸾倒凤的记忆重合，灼热的爱欲冲晕了残存的理智，咆哮着想要让对方展露更多脆弱之处。</p><p>“哈啊，我想射进去，可以吗？”<br/>“进来，呜嗯♡，射进里面，最原酱的精液♡♡♡！”<br/>紧紧把住王马的身体连接处，染上暗色的金色眼瞳像凶猛的捕食动物，紧盯着对方情动的脸庞。<br/>大颗眼泪断线珍珠般滑落在脸颊，吐露婉转促音的唇不住开合着摄取氧气，紧紧抓住了被单的手关节发白，就像抓住了暴雨中的最后一根揉皱在掌心的稻草。<br/>软红的舌头抵在洁白的贝齿，下意识微弱地呼唤名字。<br/>“sai...hara......chan”</p><p>腰部一瞬间发酸发软，突破了快感的阙值。原始的冲动支配了大脑，积攒的白色种子从出口喷涌而出。</p><p>“唔嗯！王马君！——”</p><p>“嗯！！！——好烫！！”<br/>“嗯啊，最原酱，最原酱♡！！！！♡♡♡”</p><p> </p><p>...<br/>......<br/>“哈啊，哈啊......”<br/>“呼......”</p><p>“哈——干脆下次做的时候拍下来，以后放给你看吧，最原酱真的射点很低唉？”<br/>“...诶？但是？？！”<br/>“喊的我嗓子都有点哑了，啊好麻烦。想想就觉得真无聊呢。”<br/>“王马君明明真的湿了...”<br/>“呢嘻嘻，变态DT侦探老是在意些没用的地方！”<br/>“...想和王马君做。王马君明明也想做的。”</p><p>最原探出脚触碰对方的大腿处，薄薄的家居服在靠近胯部内侧处沾染了些可疑的湿气。<br/>预想之中的，果然里面都湿透了......</p><p>“笨蛋侦探最原酱就是这种地方特别让人喜欢又火大！！”<br/>王马纤细但意外紧实柔软的大腿夹住了他的脚踝，毫不犹豫地坐了上去。娇小的身体很容易钻进桌底爬到他身上，然后向这边移动过来。<br/>“呜诶诶诶诶诶？！！！！”<br/>还没来得及反应，最原就被按倒在座位上，乱蓬蓬的紫发从这边掀开的被子中探出。趴在他身上的王马危险地撇来一个睥睨的眼神。<br/>“最原酱以为自己又赢了吗？！”</p><p>是...赢什么啊？！！</p><p>“被炉下面都是最原酱的黏糊糊的蛋白质，根本没办法用了，都是最原酱的错呢。”<br/>“啊，呃......”<br/>“我的脚上也是，都没办法走路。”<br/>“对不起。”<br/>“呢嘻嘻，那最原酱要负责抱着我去浴室哦！”</p><p>紫发恋人把柔软的头发埋在他颈窝，说话吐息贴着起伏的胸膛，重新变得温柔缱绻。<br/>“待会儿在浴室，射多少进来都没关系。最原酱喜欢的话，让我舔掉都可以哦~”<br/>“这些到底是不是谎言呢？要实践证明一下吗，最原酱♡？”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>